Flirting Jaemin
by Wang Gae
Summary: Jaemin sangat suka menggoda Jeno. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa. Pairing NoMin/JaeNo Top! Jaemin/Seme! Jaemin Bottom! Jeno/Uke! Jeno


**_Summary_**

 ** _Jaemin suka sekali menggoda Jeno. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa._**

 ** _Pairing(s)_**

 ** _NoMin/JaeNo_**

 ** _Character(s)_**

 ** _NCT Dream_**

 ** _Warning(s)_**

 ** _Seme! Jaemin/Top! Jaemin_**

 ** _Uke! Jeno/Bottom! Jeno_**

 ** _Typo(s)_**

 **Enjoy~**

Hari ini NCT Dream sedang _break._ Mereka memilih untuk melakukan V-Live untuk mengatasi rasa bosan dan juga untuk merayakan kembalinya Jaemin setelah waktu _break_ yang lama.

Sebenarnya tidak semua ikut melakukan V-Live. Hanya Donghyuk, Renjun, Jeno, dan Jaemin yang melakukan V-Live. Mark, Chenle, dan Jisung sedang pergi.

Sedari tadi mereka berbincang bincang sambil melihat lihat komen dari NCTzen. Kebanyakan komen menyatakan bahwa mereka merindukan Jaemin.

 _'Jaemin-ah!!!! Bogoshipeoyo!!! 333'_

 _'Akhirnya uri Jaeminie kembali :)))'_

Jeno melihat salah satu komen yang menarik perhatiannya dan membacakannya untuk Jaemin.

"Jaemin-ah kau sangat tampan."

"Dari salah satu komen." ucap Jeno cepat cepat sambil menunjuk ponsel yang dipakai untuk melihat komen komen dari NCTzen.

"Dari salah satu komen?" tanya Jaemin dengan senyum yang menggoda sambil melihat Jeno yang masih melihat ponsel. Suaranya pelan dan rendah membuat Jeno merinding mendengarnya.

"Bukan yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?" goda Jaemin dengan ekspresi wajah yang cukup serius.

Jeno yang mendengar itu langsung merona. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin karena ia terlalu malu untuk menjawab. Merasa tidak diberi jawaban, Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya ke kamera di depannya sambil menyeringai.

Ia tahu Jeno malu jadi, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Ia bisa melihat pipi Jeno yang merona saat ia menanyakan itu. Jaemin sangat puas dan senang dengan reaksi yang diberikan Jeno.

Mereka berempat melanjutkan V-Live tersebut. Sesekali Haechan melucu sehingga membuat yang lain tertawa terbahak bahak.

Sekarang mereka sedang meminta _request_ untuk konsep foto dari fans. Para NCTzen pun mengucapkan berbagai macam konsep untuk mereka pakai.

"Seksi." ucap Donghyuk diikuti yang lainnya.

"Konsep yang pertama seksi." ucap Donghyuk.

"1, 2, 3."

Mereka langsung berpose dengan seksi. Donghyuk memegang dahinya sambil memyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku dengan pose yang -lebih ke lucu- seksi. Jeno menarik hoodie dan kaus yang ia pakai sedikit ke bawah dengan satu jari. Renjun menatap kamera dengan tatapan yang seduktif dan tajam.

Jaemin memiringkan kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah kamera dengan seduktif. Sebelum ia melihat ke kamera, ia melirik ke Jeno yang menarik hoodie dan kausnya sedikit ke bawah sehingga menampilkan bahunya yang putih nan mulus. Jaemin menjilat bibirnya saat ia melihat bahu milik Jeno.

 _'Bahunya lebih bagus kalau ada kissmark dariku.'_ batin Jaemin.

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

 _'Apa yang kau pikirkan Jaemin?'_

" _Okay~_ Selanjutnya." kata Donghyuk.

Mereka melihat komen komen yang lainnya. Banyak orang yang mengusulkan konsep imut.

" _Cutie!_ " ucap Donghyuk lagi.

Mereka bersiap siap untuk berpose lagi.

"1, 2, 3."

Jeno membentuk jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menjadi bentuk hati lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya. Jaemin yang melihat itu benar benar gemas dengan Jeno.

 _'Neomu gyeopta~'_ ucap Jaemin dalam hati.

" _Okay~_ Lanjut."

Setelah mereka melakukan V-Live, mereka kembali ke dorm mereka. Mereka melakukan V-Live di ruang latihan SM tadi.

Sesampainya di dorm, Jeno langsung memasuki kamarnya dan Jaemin. Ia langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Merasa sedikit lelah sehabis V-Live tersebut.

"Hahhh aku lelah."

Beberapa menit setelah Jeno masuk ke dalam kamar, Jaemin ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Jeno langsung menoleh ke arah Jaemin saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Jaemin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasurnya.

Jeno mengangguk lucu membuat Jaemin gemas. Jaemin berdiri dari kasurnya lalu menghampiri kasur Jeno. Ia duduk di sebelah Jeno yang sedang berbaring sambil menutup matanya. Tiba tiba Jaemin mencubit pipi Jeno dengan gemas.

"Akhh! Jaemin-ah! Appo!" ucap Jeno sambil melepaskan cubitan Jaemin pada pipinya.

Jaemin melepaskan cubitannya. Ia terkekeh gemas melihat Jeno cemberut dengan pipi yang merah bekas cubitannya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu Jeno-ya. Jangan membuatku semakin gemas denganmu." ucap Jaemin.

"Habisnya! Kau mencubit pipiku tiba tiba." ucap Jeno kesal.

"Aku gemas denganmu. Jangan salahkan aku." kata Jaemin.

Jeno menghela nafasnya. Ia membalikkan badannya menjadi memunggungi Jaemin. Tiba tiba ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar dengan erat di pinggangnya. Ia merasakan Jaemin menaruh dagunya di bahunya.

Jantung milik Jeno berdetak dengan kencang. Wajahnya mulai memanas hingga lehernya. Ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"N-nana. A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jeno gugup.

"Aku sedang memelukmu." ucap Jaemin dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Maksudku... Mengapa kau memelukku?"

"Aku ingin memelukmu saja. Aku juga mengantuk."

Jeno hanya diam dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat hingga jantungnya terasa ingin lepas dari dadanya. Jaemin sama sekali tidak berbicara. Mungkin ia sudah tertidur. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha ikut tidur dengan Jaemin.

"Oh iya. Omong omong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." ucap Jaemin tiba tiba.

Jeno terkejut karena Jaemin berkata dengan tiba tiba. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Pertanyaan apa yang dimaksud Jaemin?

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Pertanyaan saat kau menyatakan aku tampan."

Tiba tiba ia langsung teringat dengan pertanyaan itu. Jeno langsung membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya langsung merona. Kali ini lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya.

 _'Ahhh ternyata dia masih ingat'_ batin Jeno malu.

"Apa kau benar benar bermaksud dengan perkataanmu? Bahwa aku tampan?" goda Jaemin lagi.

Entah mengapa Jaemin suka sekali menggoda Jeno. Ia suka melihat ekspresi salah tingkah darinya. Ia suka melihat rona merah yang ada di pipinya sambil memukul lengannya.

"Ti-tidak."

"Aku tahu kau bohong." kata Jaemin dengan percaya dirinya.

Sebenarnya... Jeno memang berbohong.

Jeno bergumam sesuatu. Hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa Jen?"

"Iya. Kau memang sangat tampan." kata Jeno pelan tetapi Jaemin bisa mendengarnya.

Jaemin tersenyum puas dengan ucapan Jeno. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jaemin mengecup pundak Jeno yang kini terekspos karena kaus yang sedang ia pakai sedikit turun ke lengannya. Jeno sudah membuka hoodie-nya saat mereka selesai V-Live sehingga menyisakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih.

"Jenie-ya. Saranghaeyo."

Jeno terkejut karena Jaemin menyatakan perasaannya secara tiba tiba. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang ingin keluar. Jeno membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaemin. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jaemin.

"Nado~"

Jaemin tersenyum gembira. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sekali lagi. Ia mengecup bibir milik Jeno beberapa detik lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Neomu saranghae Jeno-ya~"

 **End.**

 **Hai para readers. Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis cerita di . Biasanya aku nulis cerita di wattpad soalnya. Aku masih belom terbiasa nulis di sini jadi maklumin ya kalo ada kesalahan teknis. Maaf ya kalo one shot-nya pendek banget. Wkwk. Udah segitu aja. Bye bye~ Gomawo~**

 **-wanggae-**


End file.
